Leaving Lizzie
by rachelnn
Summary: I watch my sister as she crosses the grounds, Neville's head snapping up as if he sensed her presence. I was walking to my death and I hadn't even said goodbye to my sister.  Companion to Chapter 29, It Was A Joke?   One-Shot


**Leaving Lizzie**

Companion to _Chapter 29 of It Was A Joke?_

**"I- has anyone seen my brother?" I stop myself from making a comment, and look around the two getting an odd feeling. It felt like we were being watched, I could feel eyes on me but couldn't see anyone in the vicinity.{Chapter 29, It Was A Joke}**

* * *

><p>I watch as Oliver Wood hoists Colin Creevey onto his shoulder while talking with Neville. As guilty as I felt I now even felt worse knowing that my sister had given herself a mission to save Colin. A mission she probably didn't know that she failed. I knew as soon as she ran out of that room that she would probably find Colin, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would find him and probably give him a stern talking to. Colin was driven though, I knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped by her. He had fierce determination.<p>

I watch quietly under my cloak as Neville's head snaps up almost on instinct, he seemed so in tune with my sister lately that I wondered what was going on with them. Lizzie hadn't seemed like Lizzie in the brief moment that we had talked. She was different now, and it wasn't just her disguised looks. I think I may have expected that she would be bouncing around laughing when I saw her. Making jokes, inappropriately touching Wood.

When Neville had lead us through that passage he assured me that she was okay, she had a easy year compared to most. I half expected her to be waiting when we arrived but she was no where in sight. Then Neville showed me the map. A map, much like the one our father had created was up on the wall her dot like a beacon as I saw her location, Ravenclaw tower. Instant relief had passed over me when she wasn't in the dungeons like I had expected her to be. She was _safe_.

"What are you doing out here?" Neville questions as my sister approaches, her eyes drift from Oliver for a moment and she shrugs.

"Couldn't be in there anymore, need help with-" she gasps, and I knew in that moment the guilt was probably crawling in her stomach.

"Colin? I told him…I watched him. For fuck sakes!" she swears, tears welling in her eyes. I watch as Neville rushes forward the two steps and grabs her into his arms protectively surrounding her, shielding her view of the body. I could now see how different she was, how much she had changed, how she had matured. If this had been two years ago, hell even last year she would be climbing all over Oliver suggesting they go make babies or something equally ridiculous. Well, as long as he wasn't carrying a dead body. I guess that was a bad example as this probably wasn't the best time.

I almost wanted to call out to her, bring her with me because I knew how much she would be crushed. I was off walking to my death and I hadn't even said goodbye to my only sister. My only family. I could feel my heart breaking, surly she had seen Remus by now but I knew that she hadn't heard about Severus, if she had I doubt she would be standing out here right now.

I felt bad that I couldn't shield her from this, that I was going to leave her behind. If I wanted her to live though, I had to do this. Die.

"I- has anyone seen my brother?" I hear her ask, I try and look away as her eyes lock right with mine. I knew should couldn't see me but I had a feeling she knew I was there. That she could feel me watching her.

"Not since he came to see me earlier," Neville tells her. I smile weakly as she frowns probably wondering what I had to say to Neville. At least she'd be happy I had told someone else to get the snake as well. The chances of her doing it were probably slim, and once I died they would probably be slim to none. I'd be surprised if she didn't turn cationic instantly.

I turn towards the forest the stone in my hand, if I didn't go now I don't think I ever would. I wonder what would happen after I was gone. Would Lizzie be okay? Would she marry eventually? I know she and Malfoy had once had something going on but she didn't seem as invested in it as I suspected she would have been. There was Neville though, there was something in his eyes that told me he was beginning to feel more for my sister, I think that bonds formed in times like these may be stronger then the ones that were made before. Lizzie looked like she trusted him though, the way she let him hold her was assuring to me. When Sirius died she had pushed everyone away for a few months, avoided any physical contact. If she was allowing Neville to touch her that was a good sign, even if she didn't realize it yet.

I wondered if she'd have kids, a job, if Ron and Hermione would take care of her like I asked them to if anything had happened to me. I look back staring through the trees seeing Neville lean over and kiss my sister on the forehead. She was strong and in that moment I knew that even if I couldn't be there she would always have people who cared around her. People to take care of her, love her. I feel my lips turn up slightly as I turn the stone three times in my hand. 


End file.
